


confess

by hojoonahaf



Series: jeje couple (i'll miss you dearly) [9]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: in which they have a crush on each other and jenissi finally confesses





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

“Hey I’m-” Jiho stopped mid-sentence and Taeyang felt the blood rush to his cheeks as his friend’s eyes trailed over everything he’d been preparing for the last hour, a disbelieving look on his face. “Wait, what?”  
“You’re early.”, Taeyang mumbled, his voice somewhat steadier than he’d expected it to be. “You weren’t supposed to see all of this yet.”  
-  
“All of this” was essentially their living room, except it was dark and there were fairy lights and candles everywhere, the couch transformed into a sea of pillows and blankets and as Jiho stood there in the doorway of the dorm he didn’t know whether to be confused or excited or both.  
“I brought a film.”, he stuttered, choosing to ignore the transformed living room, mostly to calm himself down.  
“Ah, good.”, Taeyang mumbled, eyes fixed on the tiny candle he was holding in his hands. “You can put it in already.”  
So Jiho did, dying a little from the sudden awkwardness he thought they’d gotten over a long time ago.  
-  
Later when they sat on the couch together, a little too far apart, Taeyang couldn’t bear it any longer.  
“Look.”, he said, turning to face Jiho who was looking at him with a mix of fear and something else Taeyang couldn’t quite place. “I’m sorry if I made this awkward, you just surprised me. I prepared this because I wanted to confess but everything went wrong and-”  
He was babbling, he knew, but the nervousness had kicked in and it was so hard to concentrate.  
“Confess what?”, Jiho asked, eyes wide and Taeyang couldn’t help but laugh because it looked so adorable.  
“I like you.”, he said before he could chicken out. “I thought this would be the best opportunity to tell you, since everyone is gone and we wanted to have a movie night together for ages…”  
He trailed off, his eyes fixed on the tv-screen without really watching the movie. It was a weird situation, somewhat better than the silence but also a lot more terrifying.  
“I’m sorry.”, he added after a few seconds. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, it’s just…”  
-  
“Hyung, I like you too.”, Jiho blurted out after realizing that he hadn’t said anything yet, being too excited to even think properly.   
“Really?”  
Jiho nodded, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks as his eyes met his hyung’s.  
“I thought it was obvious.”  
“I wasn’t sure.”, Taeyang mumbled. “I just didn’t want to keep it secret anymore.”  
“Wait, so this is like a date, then, right?”  
“That’s what I was going for.”  
“Nice.”  
They beamed at each other and Jiho finally shifted closer until he could lean his head against Taeyang’s shoulder tentatively, not sure what to do until his friend (boyfriend?) reached out his hand to intertwine their fingers carefully.


End file.
